


Guilt

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hell, Post-Season/Series 04, maze and eve are only mentioned in one line, this reads like an angsty teenagers first fanfic and I'm sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There are many rooms in Hell.





	Guilt

There is a room in Hell. It is a big room, a penthouse in fact. There is a man and there is a knife. These are the instruments of torture - not because the knife would particularly hurt the man who the room was made for (though it would) but because the man would use that sword over and over again to kill his own brother. This is the King of Hell’s greatest regret and this is the punishment of his own design, born of guilt and twisted memories. Perhaps it it fair - it is not a kind punishment, but it was not a kind thing he did. The man (he is not a man, not really) killed someone. But that an old room - now there is the blood of two people on his hands and now there are two memories for him to relive. The sickening feeling of killing a mortal, of turning around to face the detective’s horrified expression. But it is just one room, and there are people who had done worse things. He was on a throne now. Maybe it was better than that. Maybe it was far, far worse. It depends on who you ask, really. 

There is a room in Hell. It is not just room, but many. It is missed birthday parties and the many, many cases where he took the easy route and let a murderer walk free. It is a copy of his daughter there, his ex-wife, his girlfriend, the victims of the criminals he hadn’t tried hard enough to catch. The people he had killed. There were many people he had driven away in his life and many more that the detective had let down. Many would say that the man this room was design for was a bad one, rotten to his very core. Some would disagree, some would nod their heads and scowl darkly at his grave. But it isn’t their opinions that matter. Not really. It was his and only his and well, he had an awful lot of guilt to weigh down his soul and it would send him to this shifting room when he died. But that was not now, that was for the future. Maybe thing would change. Maybe the room would only grow bigger, a longer loop to torture himself with. It is awfully hard to redeem yourself in your own eyes, 

There is at room in Hell. It is a small room, considering. Just one scenario playing over and over again. A happy family and how they died, the same words spoken over and over again. The woman had made an awful lot of people happy in her life. Just not the kind of people most people would ever want to help. But she had and she had succeeded - murders and criminals that should have faced their punishment walked free. But this was a kind woman, the kind who worked hard and freed herself from her own guilt. This room was occupied once and then never again. It crumbled after that, replaced by another man’s punishment. The woman was flown personally up to Heaven after all - by an angel, no less. She would not be returning. Not now, not ever again. It was probably for the best. Thank you.

There is a room in Hell. It is full will cards and voices, terrible mistakes haunting the steps of such a cheerful woman. People make mistakes. Maybe they shouldn’t be punished, but it’s their choice. So look at this room and listen to it’s voices, the cards and cars. There are reasons this woman can pick locks and it is not a kind one. It was not a kind life she lived -people said she was crazy after all (in politer words, but it still hurt, knowing what they really thought). This is a room that will drive you mad. That is it’s design, a clever way to torture someone for a clever woman. Maybe the King of Hell will save her from this fate. Maybe he will crumble or maybe he’ll play by his realms fragile rules. But this is not his story or his room. This a scientist after all, she’ll pull herself out and be better for it. It might take centuries. It might take only a decade. Her mind will struggle free eventually and rise. There is time. 

There is a room in Hell. It is for someone who turned their back on someone very dear to them. It is for someone who held a vial of sedative and said “I don’t know.” Maybe her punishment is wrongful too. Her life was not a man. But is was a thousand little mistakes, enough rocks to drag her down below. You can learn from your mistakes but it doesn’t always help, when the end comes. Guilt reaches up and it traps not matter how far you bury it. 

There is a place in Heaven for a woman who left - the very first woman. It bored her and so she slipped out of those pearly gates. 

There is a demon who left Hell and didn’t turn back.

It is not a kind world - not Earth and certainly not Hell. Just look at how it’s own King fled.

**Author's Note:**

> Lina can't go to Hell.


End file.
